The First Time I Saw You
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Calleigh doesn't know how to tell of her love for him until he finds out she's hiding it from him. Then Stetler finds out! Will they get fired? Spoilers for season 3 a few weeks after Ryan joined. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

The First Time I Saw You

This is a one shot CaRWash. I just thought of it a while ago when I was on look at his pictues and he was just adorable! Spoilers for season 3 a few weeks after he joined.

It was getting late and the building was almost deserted. As Calleigh headed to the locker room she passed a certain someone in the lab. She turned back leaning against the door post, spying for a while. He was sitting at the desk examining a piece of evidence closely. 'Oh he is so dreamy,' she thought with awe, 'extremely so wonderfully cute!' Suddenly his head popped up and she pulled her head away from the opening. 

"Is, someone there?" he asked.

"Crap!" she hissed under her breath. Then eventually loosened up and went inside casually.

"Oh, hey Cal.," Ryan gave her one of his heart-melting smiles returning to the evidence. She simply smiled back.

"What are you still doing here?" she took a seat beside him.

"Processing evidence."

"Why? You have tomorrow, go home."

"I can't leave fresh evidence 'till tomorrow - I have to process it now," he looked at her to see she had a questioning face, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, go ahead. Pretend I'm not here," she remained quiet and observed him. Such fine hands he had, sure they were big, but moved gently with the evidence. Oh boy was that piece of evidence lucky to have him processing it.

"So, aren't you going home?" he began then it fell back into silence when she didn't reply, "Calleigh?"

"Oh, what?" 

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah, actually I was, but then I saw you in here."

"So you, began to stalk me?"

"No." He laughed. "I just, um - I don't know!"

"Okay, I'm not mad or anything." 

"Well, I've decided to wait until you're finished."

"Nah, I might take long so you better go, I don't wanna keep you here..."

"No! No, no, I'll wait."

"Okay, fine." 

'I'm such an idiot, why did I shout, he's probably laughing at me in his big head - his big, cute, brunette haired head. Why, why did he have to be so damn cute! I can't even date him, or I'll have Stetler breathing down my neck...!'

"Calleigh?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her countless daze.

"You okay, 'cause you seem to be concentrating a bit too hard?" he queried.

"No, I'm fine, just tired." She tried to convince him but his facial expression wouldn't let her, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nooothing," she stressed.

"Come on, you can tell me." She glanced down for a moment. 'Am I really gonna let him know? Hell no! But - I can find out what he thinks of me, yeah, that's good, Calleigh.' Sighing she faced him calmly.

"What - did you think of me the first time you saw me?" Silence started again. Ryan placed the evidence down and thought. His face was so adorable it showed in the way he thought deeply. 'Oh God, what the hell is he thinking so hard about?' Soon his eyes stared at her. 'Ah, he hates me!'

"I'm sorry," he grinned, "I was just imitating you. Um, you seemed, well seem, nice. Like you knew, know, your job well and that you are, one of the best CSIs I've ever met."

"Wow - I mean, thanks," she let out a glorious smile.

"And you have a great smile... What about you?" he spun round in his seat facing her.

"What? Oh! Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't happy then. Not with you! But, Speedle's death and all that drama, I was angry when you joined, sorry. I made that comment, you didn't hear it, did you?" she made an uneasy face.

"Yes, I did, but it's okay..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she began to get upset and looked away.

"No, don't be. I understand, it was a hard time for you... but you didn't stay angry for the whole day. Remember? At least I think so."

"No, no, I didn't. I just..." she ran out of words. It seemed as if she was going to cry and run for dear life! Ryan became worried and, out of courtesy, leaned forward embracing her. His cologne caressed her nose as he pressed into her and her head laid against his chest. He handled her like the piece of evidence. 'Ha, dumb evidence, you're on the table all alone now!' She definately felt better.

"It's alright, we're friends now," he reassured pulling away and staring at her face to face, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a spark in her eyes as the light refracted in the unshed tears. "The first time I saw you, I was angry - but now, you are very handsome, a good CSI that knows his job, and a great friend."

"Really? I mean, thank you," he couldn't help but smile with joy. 

"Oh, and you have the most beautiful hazel eyes." They continued to stare at one another, for a while, admiring each other's features. Then Calleigh shot out, "I have to be getting home, you need to finish processing..." she began to rise from her seat.

"No," he pulled her down into the seat. And he laid his lips on hers. Gently at first, giving ample time for her eyes to close and to decide if she wanted more. She did, actually kissed back softly. Then he slightly tilted his head, deepening the kiss to taste her sweetness and so did she. She released her hand from his and ran it through his hair so that strands came between each finger and rested at his neck. He used his to feel how smooth her cheek was then slipped it behind her ear ending up at her neck also...

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - And I thought I was done with this story! I guess I really like CaRWash when I think about it too much, but I definately always loved how these two interact. Remember spoilers from season three: 'the slender innocent Ryan'. Here ya go!

Calleigh went home with butterflies in her stomach and came back to the lab with them. While she spoke with Eric she saw you know who down the hall, gesturing for her to come.

"I'm gonna be at the scene," he said.

"Yeah," she glanced around him trying not to blush, "I'll catch you later." Eric walked off and rushed up to him.

"Hey," she blushed freely, "last night was...whoa!" Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her round a corner. She laughed.

"Calleigh!"

"What?" she grinned.

"Listen to me," he became serious, "I can't find the evidence."

"What evidence?" she got concerned.

"The one from yesterday, on the table, I can't find it..."

"Did you check the whole room?"

"Yes and even the evidence locker. What am I gonna do, Calleigh? You gotta help me, please." He ended up begging.

"Okay. First, you're going to tell Horatio..."

"What, no! I don't wanna lose my job!"

"You won't, he's not like that, believe me," she reassured.

"I can't, I can't, there must be another way."

"I'll help you look."

"Jeeze, Calleigh, thanks!" as he was running away he came back and gave her a quick smuch on the cheek. She sighed watching his sexy body disappear.

Calleigh made a visit to the room they were in the night before. 'So much memories in this place now, I definately won't forget...' She drifted off for a little. '...Focus, Calleigh.' She placed her kit on the table then put on a pair of gloves. He was right: the table was bare, not a spek on it but she dusted for prints anyway. As she did so she had a flashback of the kiss they shared. It was so romantic, she still couldn't believe his hot lips were on hers - and he tasted so good...Calleigh stopped her thoughts before they went further, preventing a certain _urge_.

The two met back in the print lab. Calleigh sat at the desk.

"What did you get?" Ryan asked anxiously.

"Nothing - sorry." She gazed sadly at him as he covered his face with his hands then ran them through his hair.

"What am I gonna do...?"

"Hey," Horatio appeared in the lab. Ryan's eyes popped out still looking at her. "Mr. Wolfe, what's going on?"

"Horatio," he faced him, "something happened - I, I uh - lost the evidence." In shame he hung his head. Calleigh pat him on the shoulder then left.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, I was finishing processing, Cal. was there."

"Okay, tell me exactly, what you did with the evidence."

"After she left, I bagged it, initialed I then put it in the evidence locker. I don't know what happened, H., I, please don't fire me!"

"Calm down, Mr. Wolfe, we'll figure this out. But don't tell anyone." Ryan nodded then Horatio left. He sniffled falling back into a chair crying quietly as dogs do. 'Okay, Horatio is going to handle this, I have nothing to worry about, fhew.' He calmed his nerves. A few seconds passed when the door flung open with a smash!

"Ahhh!" Ryan shrieked at the sight of MEAN, OLD Stetler standing in front of him giving him a threatening look...

Ryan entered the interrogation room followed by him. He stood still by the black table while Rick locked the door and closed the blinds. This wasn't the typical glass covered, see-through sunny room, it was enclosed and dark. Suddenly he froze with his back to him.

"Take a seat," he said kindly. Ryan plopped right into the chair without looking away from him. "Mr. Wolfe," he faced him from the opposite side of the table.

"Y-y-yes, Sir?" Ryan stuttered.

"Do you know why I called you in here?"

"N-n-no, Sir."

"Of coarse you do, Wolfe!" he slammed his palms onto the table in front of him. The C.S.I. jumped in fright.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, I can have you arrested!" Ryan began to panic, but then he thought of something else.

"If you keep doing this then you'll be arrested."

"Arrest me?" he asked sarcastically, "Arrest me?" In a split second he flew round the table and grabbed him by the collar...

Meanwhile outside, Calleigh heared the yelling and whimpering from the room and raced to find Horatio.

"Horatio!" she saw him with Natalia.

"Yes?"

"Something's going on, I think it's Stetler and Ryan, c'mon!" The three of them followed her...

"Admit that you lost the picture frame!"

"Yes, okay, I lost it," Ryan cried, "I don't know how it happened! Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?! You lost the only chance of catching the murderer, lives are in danger, it's all your fault and you are gonna pay for it!"

The others arrived outside to hear the horrible fight going on inside. Horatio tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Rick! Open this door, now!" He struggled with the knob for a bit, then Rick came bolting out in an instant.

"Let him run," Horatio told them as they watched him bend the corner.

"Ryan?" Calleigh went in first. He was lying unconcious on the floor beside the chair. "What did he do to you?" She knelt by his side searching for bruises but couldn't find any. She watched over him while Horatio asked Natalia to get Alexx.

About an hour later, Alexx had him in her office on her couch with his head on her lap.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Calleigh..."

"Then what happened to him?" she asked curiously with them staring at her.

"He just fainted, that's all. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you pacing?"

"I'm not." Calleigh noticed herself and sat down in embarrassment. Soon their pagers went off.

"We got a scene," Horatio sighed, "Mam, stay here with Mr. Wolfe." Calleigh nodded and the others left the room. As soon as they were out of sight, she rushed to his side. She stared at his beautiful features as he rested and smiled. He moaned.

"Shhh."

"Where are we?" his eyes squinted open.

"In Alexx's office, they're gone to a scene and left me to watch you. Isn't that cool?"

"Mmm, yeah," he said wearily. Calleigh only grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3. Hope you like!

Later that evening Horatio got serious and called in the troubled C.S.I. for a private talk. It was time to put this to an end. Who took the evidence?

Ryan sat in a seat outside of the interrogation room joined by the man himself.

"H.," he faced him.

"Mr. Wolfe, how are you feeling?" he sounded concerned.

"Tired - I can't stop thinking of what will happen if we don't get the evidence."

"If, it's about your well being, don't worry."

"I mean, how can Stetler know about this?"

"I don't know, but we gotta stop this...What did he say?" Ryan explained, telling him every detail, but only one part atood out.

"He said: 'admit that you lost the picture frame'..."

"Did you, say anything to him about the picture frame, before he accused you of losing it?" There was a pause when he pondered.

"No," he observed his stern face.

"Mr. Wolfe, I think I may have the answer," Horatio stood.

"What?"

"He might be involved," he left the scene.

CaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWash

As soon as he was gone, Ryan went and found his closet alli.

"Calleigh," he caught her going into the elevator.

"I can't stop now." He hesitated for a few seconds then slipped in before the doors closed. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh, Horatio thinks Rick is in on it."

"Really?" she whispered, trying not to be heard by countless others.

"But we need proof." Calleigh sighed staring him sadly in the eye, "I checked everywhere:there were no prints, no tranfer, nothing." He made a frustrated expression. "...oh my gosh, what about the cameras?"

"There are no cameras, Horatio trusts us completely."

"He does," the elevator came to a stop, "Rick doesn't." She began to exit.

"Where you going?"

"To do something, I'll be back soon." After seeing his cute worried face she added, "I promise."

CaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWash

Being absolutely sure, Ryan checked the lab for cameras, and yes, he found one. It was in the corner of the wall and the roof. Quickly he took it down and proceeded towards the A.V. lab.

There he sat viewing footage from the night before. Suddenly the moment came up and shocked him out of his mind. Calleigh soon walked in to see him staring, head down, on the floor.

"I'm back," she greeted with a smile but he never saw it, "What's the matter?" She lifted his head by his chin.

"We can't use this tape."

"Why not?"

"Look," he played it and she watched. In a matter of seconds her smile changed to a frown: it showed the two of them kissing!

"Oh no," she covered her mouth, "do you think Rick knows?"

"We're busted, Cal.!" he burst out in tears.

"No we're not," she stooped in front of him, cupping his cheeks, "sh, stop crying. Listen, did you see anything useful on the tape - if not we can destroy it?"

"No, there wasn't."

"Okay, did you check all the cameras and tapes?"

"Uh uh."

"Well keep checking 'till you get something..." He nodded. At that moment Eric came in.

"Hey what's up guys?" Ryan jumped out of her hand and took off the video. Calleigh stood on her feet.

"Just helping Ryan out with something," she clarified.

"Oh yeah I heard, you okay, man?"

"Yes," he nodded putting the tape on the table. She took it up, heading towards the door.

"I'll, uh, take care of this," she told him then she and Eric left.

"Man, he's taking it pretty hard - was he crying?" he followed her.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him."

"What a wuss..."

"Don't say that," she snapped at him, giving him a death glare. He stared surprized at her sudden reaction.

"Okay, sorry...what's on the tape?"

"Stuff," Calleigh ended it as politely as she could, not paying him any mind. After the voices disappated, Ryan sat around the desk and continued his search.

The young C.S.I. watched the tapes until he lost track of time. Vibrations suddenly startled him. He raised his head off the table wiping his face and realized it was his phone in his back pocket and that he had been sleeping for a long time.

"Hello?" Ryan said wearily putting the phone to his ear.

"Did I wake you?" a familiar chirpy voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you're not at the lab."

"I'm right where you left me."

"Ryan, go home! I knew this would happen; this is why I'm calling you. Do you even know what the time is?" Ryan glanced at his watch and back at the screen of the computer.

"Uh, midnight. Why aren't you asleep, Cal.?"

"'Cause, 'cause..." calleigh paused thinking of how not to sound stupid. She was lying comfortably in her bed between the sheets, staring at the ceiling. How foolish it would have been if she told him that she was dreaming of him. "I woke up, not too long ago, and my mind ran on you."

"Oh - okay," Ryan leaned his chin against the palm of his hand and grinned.

"So uh, did you at least find a good video?"

"Oh," he jumped at the sudden change of the subject staring back at the screen. At that moment he found what he was looking for. "I think I just did."

"What is it?" she asked surprized.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Ryan closed his phone in gladness. On the other line she smiled to herself. That man would never give up, no matter how hard times got, he'd keep on trying. And that's why she loved him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I get caught up sometimes in shopping and having fun, then I look back at my reviews and see that someone doesn't like cliffhangers. I know the feeling, so I settled down and wrote this.

* * *

The surroundings were quiet and dim. It brought a calming feeling in the early morning. Four metal benches all in line with sets of lockers on both sides. He sat patiently in front of his own, with his name posted in bold. Soon he faced hers, with her long name a few spaces behind, then looked down. At the way end of the room the sudden sound of heels startled him. His lonely figure in the distance startled her too. She smiled almost laughing as she came towards him.

"Morning," Calleigh took a seat beside him.

"Hey," Ryan looked into her eyes. They stared at one another for a moment, "I got the evidence that Stetler did it."

"Great," her face lit up with joy, "where is it?" Ryan reached into his pocket and took out a small tape inside of a plastic evidence bag. He placed it in the space between them on the bench. And there she was again staring endlessly at him with those big gorgeous green eyes. She rested her hand on the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh wondered, caressing his hair with her thumb.

"Sure, yeah," he brushed off the question like it meant nothing.

"Because I could interrogate with you."

"No, that's okay," he took her hand from his face and into his, "Horatio's going in with me."

"I want to, I wanna hear his pathetic excuses." They both laughed.

"Okay - but you'll have to watch the tape first."

"Okay, I'll meet you in A.V. in a few minutes, just let me get settled." Calleigh rose from the seat first, heading for her locker. While Ryan went ahead and left.

CaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWash

After studing the revealing video, the couple came in front of the clear glass room. Soon they were joined by Horatio who came walsing to them.

"You ready, Mr. Wolfe?" he calmly asked.

"Yes, Sir." Horatio glanced passed him and smiled at Calleigh.

"Ma'am, are you coming to witness a confession?"

"Horatio, I just wanna know why."

"The more the marrier..." he paused noticing that the suspect had just arrived, "...and there he is." Rick walked up to the trio.

"Morning, Miss. Duquesne, Wolfe and Horatio," he began quite nervously, "shall we start?"

"Oh yes," Ryan answered quickly heading for the door.

CaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWashCaRWash

The two C.S.I. sat round the shiny black table and Horatio stood behind. They were facing the I.A.B. agent who sat on the far side of the table.

"So where were you two days ago at nine pm on Monday night?" Ryan asked all in one breath. The blonde and her boss exchanged glances, each thinking of how the youngman's confidence was now. The day before he was a terrified mouse. Stetler looked through the window thinking of his responce.

"Driving home," he said simply.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive... Is this what the interview is about? Me going to my house?"

"No," Horatio stepped in, "it's about a piece of evidence, that went misteriously missing, on that night."

"Ohhh, that," he let out a small laugh, leaning back in the chair, "I thought you knew about it, Wolfe lost it..."

"I did not!" Ryan exploded, frightening Calleigh beside him.

"Calm down," she barely whispered without making eye contact. Ryan glared angrily at him giving his breathing time to settle.

"You came," he began again slowly, "into the room, where I PROCESSED that picture frame, and YOU took it."

"Did not," he refused, " Horatio, where'd you get this crazy C.S.I. from?"

"Rick..." Horatio started.

"Don't call me crazy - I'm not the one who stole evidence from an open case and got caught on tape."

"What?" Rick started at him as if he was going mad. He quickly put the tape on the table.

FLASHBACK

_Rick stood behind the wall of the lab, two labs away from Wolfe's. He was out of sight and unable to hear any conversation. So he waited a while and the blonde came out looking rather happy, despite the fact that it was almost eleven pm. She left and not too long after did Wolfe, who seemed tired. Being the nosey bastard he is, Rick rushed over to the lab. And on the table he saw it. He took the bag, hiding it in his jacket, and walked away._

FLASHFORWARD

"How foolish of you to do something like that knowing the camera was there watching," Calleigh spoke, "or did you forget?"

"Wolfe was the one who left it there," he began with his pathetic excuses.

"That, was your reason of taking it?" Horatio asked, cocking on eyebrow, "you could have got someone, to put it in the evidence locker." Stetler knew that he couldn't survive the interrogation any longer. The room became dead silent. They got him. Horatio didn't think he'd live to see the day that Rick was finally caught - on tape, too. He enjoyed every moment of the pentetrating quietness that was in the room, knowing he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"That wasn't the only thing on tape," Rick's eyes gazed from hers to Ryan's and back. Uh oh. Their eyes were rock solid but their minds were screaming. Horatio expression became almost questioning. "Oh, I bet you didn't tell Horatio about it. About your _little secret_? I saw you two on tape... I had come back for it, but uh, it _wasn't_ there. Don't you want to hear about it, Horatio?"

"No, because this interrogation is on you. And since you just confessed, to taking the evidence, it's over." The officer was coming towards him.

"Wait, wait, I'm not done." A wave of relief and relaxation crashed over the two C.S.I.s, as Rick was being cuffed.

"I wouldn't, even believe you, if you told me," Horatio watched the officer drag him out of there. Then he faced them staring him, and they looked down quickly. "Good job," he rewared heading out of the room. Then he stopped him.

"H.?" Ryan called

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"If he told you, would you really not believe him?" Calleigh mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"Not if I heard it from you," he finally left. Ryan sighed and watched him until he disappeared. Then He turned to her with a smile... WHAM! He face shot back into forward position.

"Ow!" he complained rubbing his left cheek. "Why did you do that?" His face was confused and scared. Calleigh's expression changed from aggravated to soft just by gazing at his adorable cute face.

"Because you're so cute," she reached out to kiss him but he stopped her.

"That is what got us into this mess," he said still looking a bit confused.

"You're right," she backed down, "we can't keep doing this..."

"I know - sooner or later we'll get caught," Ryan sighed.

"But I love you," she added. He looked surprized as if he hadn't heard her tell him before. And suddenly they heard footsteps run away from the door...

Who was it?

* * *

**R&R!! MUUUHAHAHAHAH MUHAHA! Another cliffhanger... who do YOU think it was?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to up date this guys! I'm not with my own computer now so I have limited time. So here you go chapter 5!**

_"But I love you," she added. He looked surprized as if he hadn't heard her tell him before. And suddenly they heard footsteps run away from the door..._

She gasped and flew out of her chair. Ryan was also in total shock.

"Oh my, Lord," Calleigh put her hands in her hair, "Ryan, who was that?" She went near to the glass and came back towards him.

"I - I, I don't know," he stuttered.

"Oh, me and my big mouth. Why didn't I shut-up? It's all my fault!"

"No, it's okay, it's okay," Ryan tried to calm her with reassuring words.

"No it's not..." Suddenly her pager went beeping and she stopped panicking. She reached for it. "Shit, I got a scene. Eric's on his way there already." Calleigh paused, "Oh my, God: Eric. What if it was him?" She looked at him and bit her lip nervously. He reached out rubbing her arms, up then down.

"Don't worry, we'll find out. Just go - you have to anyway."

"Alright - but I'll keep an eye out," she nodded, "and you should too." Soon she was gone from his sight.

Ryan sighed and rested his hands on the table. 'Just when you think it's over,' he thought helplessly. What if it was Eric? Oh, boy he'd be mad for sure, Ryan wouldn't dare show his face again around him. He knew very well that the guy had the hots for _his_ girlfriend. Eric was definately the player, but having spent enough time at work wit him Ryan knew that Calleigh was his long term or work girlfriend. Does that even make sense? Okay, Eric went toothing to relieve his _urges_ but he still needed to have the feeling of a real man, which was to be able to be around and protect a woman. So how was it going with the two of them at the crime scene? Ryan hadn't a clue...

CaRWash CaRWash CaRWash CaRWash CaRWash

The newest crime scene was no other than a wealthy bachelor's home. Calleigh had just arrived and was watching Alexx's men load his lifeless body into the van. All she could do was stare at his face; it was perfect, handsome and so young. When they finished Alexx came to her side.

"That was Ewan Pryce, twenty-eight year old bachelor, stabbed to death in his own home. Hmh, Pryce, last names really do define a person." She gave the house one last look over, then Calleigh. "Hey?" Finally they were facing each other. "Did you hear a word I said?" But before she could answer, he came from behind.

"Hey, there you are?" Calleigh jumped and turned around. "I'm just starting out back, on the lawn. C'mon."

"Yeah," she smiled, "bye, Alexx."

"Hmh."

She heard the M.E. just as they were walking away. 'What did that mean?' She thought until she saw the lawn at the back.

It was definately the biggest space she had ever seen. The lawn was so green and shone in the bright sun.

"Wow," she said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah this place is big." He turned and smiled at her; he definately heard. "You should have been here earlier, you could have seen the interior of the place. Indoor pool, seven rooms, game room with flat screen for like, football games: amazing." She chuckled at the way he was so excited.

"I can always go inside for myself and look."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be busy searching for the murder weapon with me." He gave her that Delko smile and she couldn't help but smirk. He led her to the back entrance where his kit was on a glass table.

"That's where we found the body," he pointed towards the glass door. There was a dark red blood pool near it. "Now we need to find the weapon." Eric was making his way over to the lawn which looked like a field.

"Over there?" she asked surprised.

"It's not in the house."

CaRWash CaRWash CaRWash CaRWash CaRWash

With only fifteen minutes of searching they were finished half of the lawn. Calleigh, who had drifted apart, came close beside him.

"Find anything?" she asked sounding very exhausted.

"No. What, are you tired?"

"No, it's just, I'm hot - I mean, it's hot."

"I know what you meant," he smiled down at her. Calleigh faced down still deeply pondering about _it_. 'Ryan was cute and all but I didn't have to say it. I said I loved him, in front of who could been Horatio or even Eric. I wonder what Ryan's doing right now...?' The Cuban couldn't help but notice that it was awfully quiet between the two of them.

"So uh," he started once more, "where is Wolfe?"

"What?!" she immediately stopped walking and stared at him.

"Where's Ryan?" That's all I asked.

"Did I sat that out loud?" He turned around and closed in on her. She seemed like a frightened cat.

"Huh, say what out loud?"

"Uhhm..."

"You sure you okay?" he placed a hand on hers.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she flinched away from his touch, "it's the heat." Liar.

"Okay, then we should hurry up." He carried on leaving her in the same spot. Once he was far enough she let out a heavy sigh and followed.

"Ryan is still at the lab," Calleigh said, "I'm not sure what he's doing... hey, um, did you uh..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me, Cal.," he couldn't understand her behavior at this point. Calleigh took a breath slowly about to answer, but suddenly fell in the grass. The pain was sharp and deep and stinged.

"Whoa, you alright?" he knelt by her side. Then he saw the long kitchen knife by her feet.

"Ow," she grimaced.

"Let me see." He carefully folded the pant leg of her right foot. It was a wound with blood pouring out. "Damn... we need to get you a bandage. Can you walk?" She shook her head. Eric reached over to pick her up and she began crying. "Okay, okay, I know it hurts, but then the pain will stop soon. Here we go." He lifted her up with his strong arms and headed for the house.

"I'm so stupid," she sniffled resting her head against his shoulder.

"Don't say that, it was just an accident," he calmed, not knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Eric," she was sobbing harder.

"Hold on, we're almost there."

"No, it's not that. Our evidence is compromised..."

"Don't worry about it, Calleigh."

"...but we might not catch the killer."

"We'll deal with that later, let's deal with the cut now."

Eric was on the patio now heading for the hummer. That was when he Ryan popped out of nowhere and saw them. 'What the?' he was confused but then became worried when he heard her weeping and ran up to them.

"Get me the first aid kit," Eric directed and he did so. Eric set her down in one of the chairs. He began removing her high heels then Ryan came rushing back.

"Is it deep?" the young C.S.I. asked as Delko was cleaning the wound.

"I think so," he replied without looking at him.

"It feels so," Calleigh said in her raspy voice. Ryan faced her and they stared at each other in comfort of Eric not watching. He watched as tears streamed down her face, she looked so embarrassed and ashamed.

"You know what, I'm calling an ambulance." Eric grabbed Wolfe's hand and put it to hold the cotton on her leg. He walked away and took out his phone. Ryan applied pressure to her foot while soothing her hand. Tears were still in her green eyes. He asked, "How did this happen?"

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys,I'm a lazy writer, you might have figured that out. But as I read through your reviews I got uplifeted into the typing this up. I have written this a long time ago cause my drafts are usually in a book first. SO here's chapter 6:

"Oh, so that's what happened," Ryan said on the bedside.

They were inside his apartment. Outside was dark and you could hear the breeze blowing shyly in the palm trees. The moonlight shone through the bedroom window, its rays frayed by the curtain. He was lying on his stomach in his bed. Calleigh sat in front of him with one leg crossed and the other stretched out beside him, leaning on three pillows. They were both in pyjamas, both relaxed and ready for bed.

"And then you came."

"That was a hell of blood... is your foot okay?"

"Yeah, it still hurts a little, but I'll be fine." Ryan ran his fingers on her leg, looking at the white bandage on her ankle. Her leg was smooth and he kept going on. She giggled. "Hey, that tickles." He stopped and grinned. "Thanks, for letting me stay the night, but I'd much rather be in my own bed."

"What? After you passed out in the hospital because you lost a lot of blood!"

"Did not!" she looked shocked.

"You almost did."

"Almost, because I was in pain. Stitches hurt you know."

"If you say so," he said sarcastically.

"Ryan, stop it!" She hit him on the hand.

"Ow," he laughed. He crept closer then dragged her from the pillows and down onto the bed with him. Snuggled beside his warm body where they laid there laughing in each other's arms. He could watch her laugh forever, it was as brilliant as the sun and it had always made his day. Soon they calmed and he stroked her silky hair.

"I've never seen you cry before - until today."

"You know I'm usually like that, I just, it hurt," her features seemed troubled again, "and I can't get passed the fact that I may have compromised the evidence."

"Eric said that he would take care of it," he reminded assuringly.

"I feel guilty."

"Don't think about it. You worry too much you know?" Ryan rubbed her palm, "Let's change the subject." She gaze a daring look in his hazel eyes.

"Okay," Calleigh drew him closer. She locked her eyes, kissing him. He was surprized because he hadn't seen it coming but it felt great. She took total control over him. Her upper body was on top of him, her sneeky hands moved upon his shoulders, neck and hair. The pain from her wound didn't matter, her urge did. Ryan, on the other hand couldn't take it and pulled away. He sat on the edge of the bed leaving her breathless.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?" Calleigh slid over to his side.

"Cal. - someone knows." She peered at his upset face. It felt weird to be seeing someone secretly when someone else knows. He just remained there grimacing.

"Does Eric know?"

"Well, I, I don't think so. I almost asked him, but..."

"But?"

"I didn't... trust me, he doesn't know."

"Sure?" She annoyingly stared through the window and sighed.

"This is embarassing," she stood, "I'm going on the couch."

"I'm sorry, no, I'll stop," he rose off the bed apologising.

"Knowing you'll stop just to kiss me isn't romantic," she stated, limping her way close to the door. The last thing he wanted to happen was to make her upset and he stupidly did.

"Please, just don't go," he jumped over the bed and blocked her.

"I'll be on the couch," she reassured. With every two steps she took came a painful wince. Ryan wrapped his arms around her, easing most of the pain.

"C'mon, you're not sleeping on the couch."

"Ryan, I'm not disabled," she argued, "ow, ow." The pain jolted up her leg like lightning. She leaned upon him moaning.

"You see? Look what happened." He carried her over to the bedside and set her down gently. He grabbed a small pillow from his closet and put it under her ankle.

"Need anything before you sleep?" he leaned over her. She thought before saying: "You."

Ryan smiled and went over to the other side and climbed in. He placed the comforter over the both of them and they snuggled up.

"You're lucky, you don't have work tomorrow," he placed an arm around her.

"No you're lucky, I wanna go to work everyday. Even if I have to wear flat shoes and limp like a granny." She gazed up at him. He chuckled looking down at her head on his chest.

"Good night," he yawned

"Night."

Ryan closed his eyes in relaxation, then opened them to realize two green ones still staring at him. Before he knew it she reached up and smuched him on the cheek.

R&R!


End file.
